Things I Didn't Say
by CanadianGlambertLove
Summary: Kelliot/Starkurt. Sequel to Marry The Night! Set quite a few years into the future. Broken Trust and melted hearts in a pool of crimson glitter and... wait. Why am I making this sound so dark? Find out for yourself. WARNINF! For mature Audiences! Smut. Course language. Nudity. All that jazz. Why are you still reading the description? READ THE DAMN STORY!
1. Chapter 1

_**I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW! I've been absent. Honestly the amount of stuff that happened throughout the time I was gone, I could write a story twice as long as this one, but I won't go through any of that. I know what you're here for.**_

 _ **So very sorry this sequel took so long, but there are more chapters, more drama, and much more "adult" content for you guys to indulge. I make no promises to when each chapter will be uploaded, but I'm going to try to do at least one per week.**_

 _ **If you're tuning into this series for the first time, please make sure to read the first edition; Marry The Night, if you haven't already. Quick shoutout to returning readers who've been around since I first published MTN and thank you sooo much for sticking with me!**_

 _ **So, without any further a due, here is chapter one of volume 2!**_

* * *

 _ **(Elliot)**_

Ah yes. Peace. Harmony.

Serenity.

Best. Decision. Ever.

"And... Breathe." A familiar soft voice called from behind me, my eyes fluttering open when a kiss pressed to my exposed back, cold hands on my sides. "Miss me?"

Tilting my head back as he hovered over me I smiled, raising a thick black brow, "Rachel driving you crazy again?" I asked. His eyes slipped shut and his smile faded, resting his forehead on mine.

"I just can't anymore..." He muttered into my hair, "All she talks about is publicity and reviews. I'm about to scream 'Macbeth' on the stage right before her next show."

"You know, she makes you so stressful. You're always so stressful nowadays." I explained, turning around to face him, "But now you're in a place of peace and self exploration. So, first off..." My eyes scanned his attire. Checkered skinnies, his favorite  
brown loafers, tight button-down shirt.

That wouldn't do.

A sigh left my nose, turning back to the sky on my balcony. "Take those off. Put on the extra sweats in my suitcase." I ordered, getting back into position.

"And why should I?" He smirked, leaving a kiss on the back of my neck, "When I can just undress," he left another kiss, a slower one, to the side of my neck, "and join you in the bed...? Or... Mattress on the floor."

"Try meditating." I suggested, trying mostly to fight the slight arousal his lips were causing me. "It's really helpful once you find your centre. Try it with me."

"I thought this was a yoga retreat..."

"Meditation is a big part of it." I explained, sitting upright and closing my eyes, "it's all about peace from within. Now put on the sweats and join me before lights out."

"The sun is just setting though." He protested.

"Sessions start early morning and it's better to sleep early than wander in darkness with no electricity." I retorted, "Do what you want but be quiet while I finish."

"Fine." He cooed standing from his place and walking to the bed. Yes, as he said, it was a mattress on the floor, with a bunch of blankets and pillows I'll add! Surprisingly very comfortable.

As I tried to continue my meditation I heard shuffling around me, creaking. Any noise that could slowly pull me from my inner peace until I eventually gave up. "Fine, Kurt." I called, turning once more only to freeze in my place at the sight before me.

Two of the blankets rested over his most private regions, one leg exposed up to the mid-thigh, his head rested on the sea of colorful pillows, a tired smirk on his face. So... This is what he'd come here for. "Is this better?" He raised a brow, running  
a hand along his side.

My eyes rolled, "You're going to get me kicked out." I assured, walking to the bed and climbing over him, kissing him soft.

"Help me find my centre." He muttered into my lips, reaching for my waistband.

"Fine." I murmured, moving my lips to his neck, "But I'm not helping with your pants." A soft moan fell off his lips, arching his neck a little. Smirking at the reaction I peppered his throat with kisses, swiping my tongue along the skin lightly.

"Don't care. Just..." He breathed, gasping the moment I cupped over the already grown lump in his pants, "Fuck. Please..." I nipped at his neck, lifting myself to hover over him so he could pull off his pants, helping only to discard his shirt. When he  
was down to nothing but boxers I kissed him again, slightly hard, cupping over his crotch once more. Only now the moment my palm touched the fabric, he bucked into my touch with a moan, arching some.

"Have you missed me that much?" I smirked, nipping once at his jaw.

"Please..." He whined, reaching for my waistband once more and tugging them down. "I just... I need..." He didn't need to explain. I knew all he needed, feeling his member twitch beneath my palm. Not waisting another moment I pulled his boxers to his  
ankles and kicked my sweats off, a little thankful I wasn't wearing underwear. "There's lube in my bag." He whispered, hands moving to my shoulder blades, his eyes fluttering.

"Always prepared." I smirked, reaching over for the bag into the one pocket, lips moving to his neck. The moment I felt the familiar silhouette of the small tube I grasped and pulled out, blindly squirting the contents onto my almost throbbing shaft,  
lathering myself thorough. I mean, after all, I'd been on this retreat a few weeks now and I knew he'd be tighter than usual. If I wasn't going to prep him I had to do something to make it a little less agonizing.

A desperate moan left his lips, causing me to pull away and look at his already shaking body. "You have to be quiet, okay? I know it'll hurt, but we can't get caught." I whispered. I knew I was asking the impossible, I could see it in his eyes. But if  
someone caught us, I could be kicked out and I'd been coming here for years. It was my only escape. I couldn't lose my membership. Still, seeing Kurt so needy beneath me, so willing, I wasn't going to deny him either.

Biting hard on his lip he nodded, wrapping his legs around my waist, pulling me closer.

I took the hint.

I positioned myself over his entrance, resting a hand over his mouth as a precaution and hovering over him, staring into his almost-glowing green eyes. I gave him one last long, reassuring look, getting a good grip on his side with my other hand before  
I began to push.

He tilted his head back and his eyes squeezed shut, whimpering loud into my palm. His legs tensed around me and he arched from the pain, digging his nails into my back deeper and deeper until I eventually stopped, my eyes never leaving his face.

Another whimper fell off his lips and his arch fell, eyes fluttering a while but not quite opening, his head lolled to the left. My hand left his mouth to cup his cheek, swiping his skin with my thumb to soothe him. "I'm sorry, baby." I whispered, kissing  
his lips soft and lingering only a moment, "I could've prepped you, had it been somewhere else."

"Keep..." He breathed, taking a few heavy breaths and swallowing once, eyes still closed as his hands left my back and rested on my forearms, "Keep going... I can... I can take... it..."

"Are... Are you sure?" I asked, a little hesitant.

"We've come this far." He breathed, turning his head to stare up at me, eyes heavy. "Too late to stop now, isn't it?" I took a moment, then sighed, diving for his lips. He moaned soft, gripping my arms lightly as I slipped my tongue inside, savoring the  
addictive taste. Having him distracted, I brought his hands into my hair and my own on his side, the other gripping his thigh. The moment I did he broke from my lips in a hiss and tugged on my hair, causing me to pull away and glance down at him with  
soft eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby." I whispered, my hand leaving his side to cover his mouth once more, "I'll go slow, okay?" A long while he only stared, but eventually nodded, tugging once on my hair as a sign for me to continue. I leaned down to rest my forehead on  
his, taking a slow breath in and brushed my thumb along his thigh to calm him.

My hips bucked, feeling him tense beneath me with a muffled cry, arching some. Slowly I pulled out after a moment only to push back once more, a little faster than before, biting hard on my lip to hide my own voice.

It had been so long. Too long. I'd began to wonder if I could control myself.

"I missed you so much." I breathed, kissing into Kurt's skin, his fingers playing with my hair

"I missed you more." He assured, finally calming his breath while we laid there. I found it impossible to pull away even a moment. Even enough to pull out. "Rachel has been driving me insane."

"Doesn't she live on the other side of the city?" I asked, eventually pulling away to look at him, "Last I heard, she had that audition for... What was it...?"

"I don't even remember anymore." He huffed a laugh, "I've barely slept these last few days." At that my smile softened, kissing him tender.

"You can sleep now if you want." I assured, kissing him once more before resting my forehead to his, "Sorry. Just... Relax yourself for right now..."

"Give me another few weeks to relax." He joked and I huffed a laugh, waiting until he grabbed tight to me but relaxed the rest of his body, giving me the chance to pull out carefully. A faint whimper left his lips from my movements, but soon relaxed  
once more as I dropped to his side on my back, Kurt's small frame pressing against me.

"You know, you could've waited another day." I mused, staring up at the ceiling while he curled close, one leg wrapping around mine, "I'm supposed to head home tomorrow. I have everything packed. Everyone is supposed to leave after sunrise, so I would've  
been backbefore tomorrow night."

"Don't care." He muttered, resting his head on my chest and before I knew it he was out cold. A tender smile tugged at my lips as faint snores left his lips, kissing his forehead and gripped the sheet resting at our waists, lifting it to cover his  
shoulders before resting my eyes.

The next morning Kurt helped me pack what was left and let me board the bus while he snuck in neck to me, a little more than tense. I had to stifle a laugh at his actions. The people who ran this entire ground weren't all too concerned with  
stowaways. That's why this retreat was actually pretty cheap. And if you did sneak your way onto the trip, you either paid a few bucks, or worked for your stay.

When we'd reached our seats, I let him sit at the window and took his hand in mine, leaning into my seat as my eyes fell shut once more.

My eyes cracked open and turned on my side, brown hair covering most of my vision and a slight grin tugged at my lips, trailing my knuckles along the pale skin along his spine, pausing at the stamp just above... Well...

Soon the reality of last night's events came back and my smile faded as a huff left my lips, turning to my other side before slipping from the bed headed out the door.

Running my fingers through my sweat-ridden hair I made my way into the kitchen and made myself some coffee. Just as I poured myself a cup, the floor creaked behind me and I spun on my heel, leaning into the counter as the groggy mess from yet another  
drunken night appeared before me, rubbing at his eyes.

"Coffee?" He muttered, walking to me.

"If you want." I replied, taking a sip of my own, "Unless you're friends with a guy I met a few nights ago who's against exotic beans."

"If I was, you could never tell him." He laughed, "I have one friend in this entire freakin city and all he seems to care about is his husband and hair gel." At that my brows furrowed, taking another sip.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, "Who? Maybe I know them."

"I dunno. Some guy I used to have a thing with. He moved back here from Ohio years ago." He shrugged. "Does the name 'Blaine' ring a bell?" At that my grip tightened on my mug a little, grin completely disappeared. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then."  
He huffed, "Yeah. He came here a long while back then returned for a wedding. Last I heard he ended up marrying his ex. Seems a little pathetic, don't you think?" He mused, lifting a cup to his lips as my eyes drifted, "They broke up a billion  
times over and still ended up together."

Then it hit me.

* * *

 _ **HEY GUYS! Leave a review letting me know what you think so far, as well as any predictions may be lurking in your mind of what's yet to come *maniacal laughter***_

 _ **-CGLove 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heyyy me again. Yes. I'm uploading multiple chapters in order to make up for the wait time between finishing MTN and finally posting this piece.**_

 _ **No more words from me. Just read.**_

* * *

 _ **(Kurt)**_

"Did you really need to put a sticker on everything we got together?" I huffed, pacing around the house.

"Well since you've decided you want nothing to do with me or the future we could've had together, at least I can reminisce." Blaine barked, slapping another blue sticker over yet another picture of the two of us.

"You chose to have an affair with the same guy you cheated on me with when I first started at NYADA!" I retorted, plopping down on the couch. The one thing that was still mine.

"I don't see any pictures of you and that glitter rock vampire taken down. Do I?!" He practically squealed, marching right up to me.

"Excuse me for keeping nice memories of someone, you wouldn't even let me see even after we got married." I hissed.

"So you two could have another fling behind my back?!" He barked.

"News flash, Blaine, we were already broken up when Elliott and I got together!" I hissed back, "Not once have I ever cheated on you, despite how many times I caught up with one of your little side dishes and explained who I was and that we were planning  
to have a child together-!"

"Maybe if we had, this wouldn't have happened and we'd still be together."

"No, Blaine. The way of keeping us together was committing to a spontaneous wedding that was supposed to be for our friends. That's what marriage does! It keeps you together." I explained, rather harsh of a tone, "Raising a child together, believe it  
or not, actually tests your tolerance for your life partner. It isn't a way to magically fix your problems!"

"You never wanted a child with me in the first place. Did you?" He seethed, arms crossed as he leaned on one hip.

"Actually, I did. For a time." I replied. "Right now, I really just want you to leave my house."

"Our house!" He snapped suddenly, "I agreed to move in with Sam until we can work things out. But this place is still in both our names. Don't forget that. We will work this all out and before you know it, it'll all be behind us."

"No. That's how it was when we were still in school and naive. Now, it's something you can't take back. Which is why we're separated." I explained, "Now get out."

"Kurt, get over yourself-"

"OUT! BEFORE I BREAK SOMETHING WITH YOUR STICKER ON IT!" I screamed practically, tears breaking through just after he turned. Finally pushed enough he stomped for the door and was gone, slamming it behind him.

My eyes cracked open at the light shining through the far window, lifting myself shakily. What time was it?

How long have I slept?

I glanced around the almost empty apartment, then squeezed my throbbing swollen eyes from the ache a long moment. Why am I still like this? It's been weeks. My answering machine is full, there's barely anything in the fridge. I can't remember the last  
time I went out.

I need out. Now.

Taking a fast breath in, I pulled myself from the couch and walked to the bathroom, locking myself in to start up the shower and strip of the dirty clothes now sticking to my skin. I wasn't even aware how long I'd worn them. I truly was a complete mess.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Once I got under the warm spray my eyes fell shut once more, leaning against the tile wall just to enjoy the heat. But my thoughts soon drifted.

I heard moaning. The slap of skin against skin. Over and over and...

Elliott...

Pounding into me. Harder. Faster. Holding onto him. Clawing.

A moan slipped before I could catch it and my eyes flashed open the next second, staring at the empty shower. Then I noticed the slight... Problem...

Shit.

Biting hard on my lip I tried my best ignoring it, grabbing the shampoo and applying it, scrubbing away the days worth of sweat. My eyes fell shut again and soon the images of Elliott appeared, his face tucked in my neck.

"Kurt..." His voice calls. An echo. So vivid. "Baby, don't worry... It's okay..."

Soon I felt the warmth of soft hands running along my back and moist lips press to my shoulder, one hand reaching from my hair to my shoulder where his head was, but it was nothing more than a ghost. The ghost of a memory hidden away for so long.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Elliott...

Suddenly a series of knocks filled the air and I jumped in a gasp, the towel dropping to the floor. At that I rushed to get dressed in a pair of silk pyjamas before brushing my damp hair back, then proceeded for the door.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The sight before me made me freeze in my place.

"Kurt?" He breathed, eyes soft. "How... How long have you... Been back?" I didn't speak. I couldn't. The shock had completely taken over, I couldn't move. "Kurt." He called again, a little louder, hand coming to rest upon my cheek, "Kurt,  
are you okay? What's wrong?"

Suddenly the realization hit me and my eyes widened, stepping back out of his grasp. But he took my actions as an invitation and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. After he was inside his eyes wandered to the walls around us, the  
blank spaces where pictures once rested, the lack of furniture.

But his eyes soon fell back to me and softened further, stepping closer. "What happened? Something's wrong. I know it."

"How did you get here?" I asked, stepping back and making him stop in his tracks. "I- I haven't seen you in years and all of a sudden you just show up?!"

"Excuse me?" He raised a thick black brow, crossing his arms, voice still calm as he spoke, "You're the one who asked me if I could give you some time to yourself. Then I didn't hear from any of our friends, or you for years. Finally, a week  
ago, I hear that after the month you said you needed space, you actually got married to the guy you were so broken up about. I figured, since I wasn't invited to the ceremony, I could at least come over and say my congrats."  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well it isn't needed now." I muttered, walking to the couch and sitting down. "Sorry I didn't invite you, it was a little last second anyway."

"I'm sure." His eyes rolled, "So what's up with your place? Are you moving?"

"Hopefully at some point. I can't stand the look if this place anymore. It's too much." I muttered, looking away.

"What do you mean 'too much'?" He asked. "I thought you two were all about sentimental value. Or is that your husband?"

"Ex-husband." I corrected, then stood to my feet as his expression , "Isn't it just so perfect you showed up? At a time like this!"

"Kurt... I'm... I had no idea-" he tried.

"Save it." I huffed, walking around to the kitchen. "Now you have a choice; either get out, or be my drinking buddy. I'm an hour late on my buzz."

* * *

 _ **More?!**_  
 _ **Lemme see what I can do...**_

 _ ****_

 _ **-CGLove**_

 _ **P.S. DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Kurt)**_

"How long?" Elliott asked, setting his glass on the coffee table while I threw my head back, not even cringing from the burn down my throat.

"He left almost a year ago." I replied, going to pour myself another shot, "The last of his stuff was gone around five months back and I signed the papers a few weeks ago."

"Why, though?" He asked, turning to me while I leaned into the couch, stretching my legs along the carpet. "Why did you guys split this time? I thought marriage was supposed to mean forever."

"A lot of things are supposed to mean forever. Doesn't mean it all lasts." I huffed.

"True. But why now?"

"Same as last time." I explained, "I decided to run my own life and cover more ground. He got lonely and found comfort in other men. Or, as he called them, 'side projects'."

"'Comfort'." He huffed, grabbing his glass again, "He's just a dick who can't keep it in his pants."

"Very true." I mused, taking another shot.

"Tell me something, then." He replied and my head turned to face him, "Why didn't you call me? At all? You could've told me you two were back together. Or that you two were married. Or even that you two were getting divorced. You could've just called  
/to say hello!"

"After the last time I saw you, I couldn't!" I protested. "Would you actually like someone you were once with for two years to call you up out of the blue and tell you they got married to someone you hate?!"

"I don't hate him-" he tried.

"You always have." I corrected. "Don't try to bullshit me."

"Fair enough." He laughed, "But I would've cared if you had at least called."

"And said what?" I asked.

"Anything!" He suddenly snapped, but quickly retracted, eyes softening, "Even if it were two words, I wouldn't have cared. I just... I wanted to hear you again. I wanted some kind of reassurance that I still mattered to you. Even a little." At that my  
/eyes fell and my face turned to my lap, both hands resting over my stomach.

"I couldn't..." I replied, soft, "It would've hurt more." At that I noticed him move closer and soon my eyes lifted to stare at him once more, "I wanted to, believe me. I just... I couldn't bear it... To even imagine how you'd react to all this... I didn't  
/want to hurt you like that."

"It would've been better than making me wait so many years just to hear about you." He assured, pulling closer, his shoulder pressing into mine. "Question." He mused, reaching to the table to pour himself more wine, "Why did you leave me in the first  
/place?"

"I told you. I needed some space." I replied.

"Yes, but from what?" He asked, "From me? From our relationship? What?"

"Because everything was moving so fast for me and I didn't know if I could handle it all." I gave in, pouring myself another shot, "Then Blaine showed up and all the memories came flooding back. I felt like I was in high school again."

style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So you dumped me because you were scared of the future?" He hissed

slight, setting his glass down and turning to fully face me, "Kurt, we're all scared when it comes to the future and the fact that we'll never be kids again. But you can't just run off

and try to act like it isn't happening. That's how people get hurt."

"I know that now." I huffed, going to take another shot. But a hand gripped my wrist before I could grab the bottle and I turned to protest, the look in his eyes stopping me.

"You don't know what it was like, Kurt." He breathed, "Waiting around for you to come back. For even a phone call or a letter. Anything. Just as long as I could hear from you again." Soon he released me and stood to his feet, grabbing his coat. "Thanks  
/for the drink. But I should go."

"You finished an entire bottle of wine and had three tequila shots. I can't let you out like this." I protested, going to stand up only to fall flat on my ass.

"I doubt you can stop me." He huffed, walking for the door.

"Elliot, wait!" I protested.

"What?" He groaned, "All I wanted was to see you. And I did. Now you can have me out of your life forever."

"Please!" I called and he turned once more, eyes softening after a moment. "I'm sorry." I breathed, tears starting to build. "I should never have left."

"It isn't the fact that you left, Kurt." He assured, "It's that you had me wait. It's that you made we sit around thinking maybe you'd come back to me eventually. After a year I started dating again and I still hadn't given up on you."

style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm... Elliott, I..." I tried, but the words wouldn't form anymore.  
/Anything I said from now would only just hurt him more.

"You know, I still have that apartment? The one we bought together. At first I figured one day you'd maybe come back and I'd be right where you wanted me." He explained, tears ready to fall just watching him, "After a while I tried selling it.

But there were just too many memories that I couldn't..." After a moment he sniffled and raised a hand just slight, blinking a few times before speaking one last time, "I'm done, Kurt. I'm done waiting around. I'm done hoping that someday

the man I fell in love with is going to come back. I'm just... Done..." He breathed. Then with that he was gone and I was alone.

"I'm sorry..." I breathed, tears finally breaking free.

Let them fall.

( _ **Elliott)**_

I found myself in a far side of the city without even knowing it. I tried walking off my steam after seeing Kurt, without actually paying attention, and had only a slight idea of where I was. Walking a little further, I found myself at a small

bar I'd come to during one of my trips into the city after Broadway shows.

A karaoke bar.

Fuck it. Why not?

Slipping inside, I noticed the half-house inside and some old guy singing a Shania Twain classic on stage, a young girl somewhat familiar at the bar serving drinks. Approaching the dimly lit bar, I signalled her over to order a drink, but once she was  
/close enough my eyes lit up and a smile tugged at my lips.

"Dani?" I mused and her brows raised, a grin soon following as she came closer.

"Elliot!" She cheered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, bringing my forearms to rest on top of the counter.

"Long story." She shrugged, "Life fell through. Santana and I broke up. Blah blah. What about you? Why is a talented person like you doing at a place as depressing as this?"

"Long story. Need to get drunk. Found myself in this part of town. Came here as a kid. You know, the usual." I huffed.

"Well, if you prefer to get total blackout drunk, my shift ends in a few minutes and I was gonna close out the night with a song if you wanna join me." She suggested, "My bar at home is massive compared to this one. And a lot cheaper."At that I poked  
out my jaw slight and raise a brow.

"Sounds good." I shrugged, "You should know, I am a little tipsy already."

"Good. Then I won't have anyone to judge me on how much of a light weight I am." She laughed. "Maybe we can elaborate on each others long stories. But first, I'm gonna need you to step on that stage and do a number."

"And why should I do that?" I raised a brow once more.

"Because you gotta earn your stay at my house and the only way is to let out those demons with a song." She explained, "Even if it's not on the list, just hook up my phone and play something from my library."

"Dani, I can't-" I tried to protest.

"You need an outlet and I need a drinking buddy." She assured, "If you do, I'll give you any type of drink you want at my place. Trust me, I have it all." At that I sighed, reaching a hand.

"Fine." I huffed as she rested her phone in my palm barely a second before snapping it away and going through it herself.

"Actually, I want you to pick from this guy. Any song. As long as it's from the new album." She replied before handing he the phone once more, my brows furrowed. "Trust me, it's the best outlet."

"Isn't this the guy from American Idol?" I asked.

"I think this'll fit well with you. Do you know any of the songs?"

"Only one." I replied, "But it's actually a little fitting."

"Alright, then. I'll hook it up. Just get up there." She smiled, taking it from me once more and I huffed as my eyes rolled, spinning on my heel before making my way up to the stage, stepping right behind the mic.

Just as the music started up my eyes fell shut as the beat began to flow and my body began to move with the rhythm.

"Maybe I got it wrong

How did I turn you off?

Cause now you're out of my reach

Maybe I played too safe

How did I pull away?

Am I too blinded to see?"

"I'd been hoping you'd catch up somehow

Like I'm way too far ahead

Every time I think I'm gaining ground

I'm misunderstood again..."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know. I've taken a break. Things are hectic at the moment. Anyway, here's chapter 4.**_

 ** _(Kurt)_**

My eyes cracked open, blinded a long while from the almost unbearable light streaming in through the window, turning on my side into the couch to escape it.

"Someone threw another party for themselves." A blaring voice calls to me and I growled a little louder than meant. Or was it? I don't know. Everything is so intense right now. "You realize I need you to watch Idina for me today, right?!"

"Ask Tina." I groaned.

"Kurt, come on." She called and soon I heard the clacking of heels along my hardwood floor, making me cringe at every step. "Please. I need you. Jesse and I _have_ to be there at the awards ceremony and I look so good in my new dress. I finally got my old body back!"

"What do you mean 'finally'? The kid's four years old." I hissed.

"Don't forget, she can't have dairy or nuts. I'll be back in four hours. Don't forget to eat either. We were running late, so she missed lunch, if you don't mind making her something." Again I heard the clack of heels against the floor and I cringed again, hearing her say one last goodbye before she was gone. After a long moment I relaxed and a huff left my swollen lips, managing to lift myself and look to the floor.

Long brown hair pulled back with a pink headband, vibrant rainbow dress and knee socks playing with her stuffed dolls. Just like her mother once was. A spitting image.

Eventually I managed to lift myself from the couch and walk around to the kitchen, speaking soft. "Okay, Sweetheart. Do your best to keep quiet while Uncle Kurt has some coffee, then I'll make you something to eat." I called soft. She didn't reply. The girl barely spoke at all. Barely cried for that matter. Then again, I suppose her mother did most of the talking for her.

After I made myself some black coffee I got to work on making her a sandwich before returning to the living room and turning on the television, sitting down as I searched for one of her kid shows. Soon a small figure made their way to the couch and curled up next to me. At that I grabbed her plate and set it on her lap, relaxing into the couch while she ate.

Hours later the girl had fallen asleep in my lap and my eyes fell soft once she was officially out, carefully picking her into my arms and carrying her to the guest room, tucking her in and leaving a tender kiss to her forehead before leaving the room. When I reached the living room once more I decided to clean up and put all the bottles away, then rest on the couch once more.

Just as I found the channel Rachel's award show was on I set the remote down and curled up, relaxing into my seat once more.

At least for a little while.

Suddenly a series of knocks filled the air and I huffed, taking a moment before slipping from the couch once again, heading for the door.

Just as I pulled it open my eyes widened at the sight before me, but only had a glance before lips smashed to mine and hands were holding tight to my sides. Taken by the shock I stumbled backward and eventually fell to the floor with him on top of me. Turning my head to break for air I gasped trying to catch my breath, his lips diving for my neck.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He breathed into my skin, nipping once hard and I flinched at the roughness, pushing at his chest. "I swear, I'll never leave you again. I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"Ge-get off!" I protested. He only ignored me, one hand leaving my side only to reach for my belt. "Blaine, s-stop." I called again, but again he ignored me, managing to tug my buckles open. "Stop!" I cried, struggling beneath him, writhing around trying to break free, "Blaine! Get off! Please!"

Eventually he pulled away and sat up, giving me the opportunity to move away fast as possible finding my back pressed to a wall after a second and curling into myself.

"Kurt..." He called, soft, reaching for me.

"What the hell, Blaine?!" I hissed, trying to keep my voice down.

"Why are you being so quiet?" He asked, brows furrowed.

"Because there's a four year old sleeping in the next room." I somewhat growled, "Now what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I had to see you, Kurt." He replied, eyes filling with tears, "I'm so sorry. I made a mistake. I should've gotten help, not ran away. I should've fixed things."

"Blaine, there's nothing to fix. Not anymore." I protested, "That's why we're divorced."

"Yes, but it isn't final yet." He assured, "We signed the papers, but it isn't over yet."

"I'm not doing this anymore, Blaine. I can't." I replied, "I'm done. Just, please, get out."

"Kurt... Please..." He breathed.

"Leave." I hissed, "Now. I'm calling the police if you don't."

"Can we at least talk?" He asked as I stood to my feet, following me to the door. "Kurt, please!"

"Out!" I barked, grabbing his arm tight before pushing him into the hallway, "You had time to talk. You had six years to talk. Six years to fix everything. I'm done talking. I'm done wasting my time trying to fix things with the wrong person." I hissed, "Because of my stupid love for you, I left behind someone who could actually love _me_ with no strings attached. All because I wasn't done chasing after you. Now I'm done. For good this time."

"So what then?" He seethed, crossing his arms, "You're going back to Elliott?"

"No, actually. I'm going to do the right thing and leave him be. Maybe some day he'll forgive me for being such an asshole, but until then I'll be spending my time living my life and wishing I had never let him go." I replied, voice a little softer as I spoke, "Goodbye, Blaine."

With that I shut the door, spinning on my heel and walking back toward the couch. But a small figure in the hallway stopped me and my eyes softened.

"Uncle Kurt...?" She called barely above a whisper, rubbing at her eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Did I wake you?" I called, walking to her. "Come here. You can stay on the couch with me."

"Is mommy here?" She asked as I neared her, picking her up into my arms.

"No. I think Mommy's going to be a little later." I whispered, carrying the girl around to the couch and plopping down, wrapping a blanket around their small frame and holding her close. "Is it okay if she picks you up in the morning?"

"Okay." She whispered, curling close as her eyes fell shut. A grin tugged at my lips at the sight. I didn't fight it. After she had drifted I grabbed my phone of the arm of the couch, sending Rachel a quick text.

 _'Kid knocked out for the night. See you tomorrow?'_

 **(Elliott)**

"Shit. I should get back to work." Dani hissed, standing from the table and grabbing her coffee. "Wanna meet back at my place later?"

"Can't. I actually have a gig tonight. Sorry." I replied, "I'm free tomorrow."

At that she groaned, "I have a party I'm supposed to be at tomorrow. But if you're interested, I could use a singer."

"Sure." I smiled, leaning into my chair.

"Great! I'll see you then." She cheered, "Meet me at my place around four." With that we bid goodbye and she disappeared down the street. Relaxing into my seat I grabbed my cup for another sip, the sight a few feet away from me immediately destroying the taste of my drink. Not to mention the dirty look I was getting for who knows how long.

Just as I set my cup down he stood from his chair and started walking over to my table, hatred filling his hazel eyes as he strode. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. No. God, no.

Why.

" _Starchild_." He growled, plopping down in the chair dani was sitting in.

"I haven't gone by that name since college. Also, I'm leaving." I retorted, grabbing my coffee and going to stand from my chair.

"I know about you and Kurt." He blared out and I paused a moment, brows furrowed.

"I know that you know. Remember? He stayed at my house for a couple days to hide from everyone and then you guys had that talk at Rachel's." I huffed, "He left you for me after you cheated multiple times. Then after two years together, we broke up and you two got married." Then my brows raised, gesturing to him, "Which I found out very recently, along with your divorce after you cheated on him multiple times once again."

"You know what, don't try to put the blame on me! I know you're after him again." He barked.

"Excuse me...?"

"Do us all a favor and stay away from him." He threatened, crossing his arms and leaning into the chair. "Me and Kurt are working on our relationship right now, so we'd really appreciate it if you stayed the hell out of our lives."

"First off, it's 'Kurt and I'. Second, once two people sign divorce papers, I'm pretty sure it means the relationship is over." I explained, standing from my chair officially, "Lastly, I talked to Kurt a few days ago and it was nothing. I figured if he was dumb enough to run back to your sorry excuse of a human being, he wasn't worth my time anymore."

"Oh please." His eyes rolled.

"I'll break it down for you." I replied, leaning a little closer, "You messed up with him and yourself. He messed up with me. I'm done with all this time-consuming drama." With that I pulled away and spun on my heel, stepping away.

"What did he even see in you anyway?" He hissed, standing to his feet. At that I turned back, smirking slight.

"At first, I think he just wanted a change from hair gel and puppet making." I shrugged, "But in the end, it may have been that he wanted a top. You know. One who actually had the equipment... Then again, I suppose you wouldn't actually know." Taking his moment of silence as an opportunity, I gave him a wink and turned my back, walking off.

Hours later I reached the bar I was performing at, fixing my outfit before slipping inside, making my way to the counter. Once I reached the tender gestured to the stage so I head for the band to greet them all before talking about arrangements then just getting set up.

"Evening!" I cheered into the mic, gaining the attention of everyone at their tables, "Welcome to Callbacks for Throwback Thursday! I'm Elliott and these fine people behind me are the band!" I called, gesturing to the guys around me, "And no, my ego is is not that big. Their name is actually 'the band' so give them a hand because I would not be here without them." At that a loud round of applause filled the air a long moment before they calmed down once more. "We're gonna get down low for a moment with some Adele. Let's see if you know it. This one is called 'Turning Tables'." After a moment the piano started up and my eyes fell shut, gripping loose on the mic.

"Close enough to start a war. All that I have is on the floor..." My slipped open, staring out into the crowd, "And god only know what we're fighting for... All that I say.. You always say mo-ore..." Soon my eyes squeezed shut, images of Kurt and I flashing my mind.

"I can't keep up with your turning tables. Under your thumb, I can't breathe..."

Kurt...

"I won't let you close enough to hurt me. No. I won't rescue you to just desert me. I can't give you... What you think you gave me. It's time to say goodbye..." My eyes slipped open once more, staring out to the lights above, "To turning tables."

Eyes drifting back to the crowd I fell into the second verse and further into the song, "Under haunted skies I see you... Where love is lost, your ghost is found..." My eyes fell shut once again, gripping tighter on the mic, "I've braved a hundred storms to leave you. As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down..."

"I can't keep up with your turning tables. Under your thumb I can't... Breathe..."

"Those are some pipes you've got there!" A foreign voice called and I lifted my gaze from the bar, turning in my chair to find a tall blonde boy with a slight muscular build, wearing a white shirt and black tight jeans, climbing onto the stool next to mine.

"So I've been told." I smirked slight, grabbing my drink and taking a sip before setting it back down, "You a singer?"

"I dabbled in high school, but it wasn't much help. The teacher pretty much just brought in alumni every week." He huffed, waving over the bar tender. "Plus, I'm nowhere near your level."

"Trust me, I'm not that good." I chuckled, turning to face him full. "Maybe I can hear you sometime...?"

"Sure." He smiled, eyes dropping a moment. "I'm Spencer."

"Elliott." I replied. A long while we only stared at one another, smiling. But soon broke away and his eyes dropped, laughing to himself. "Are you staying for the second half... or..."

"Oh." He huffed, over exaggerating a shrug, "I mean... Yeah... I got nowhere to be. I can't stay... I-if you want me to..."

"Alright, then." I laughed, taking another sip of my drink just as the tender arrived. "This one's on me." I smirked, handing a ten to him. "I gotta get back." With that I slipped from my seat and gave him one last glance before making my way to the stage.

"We're gonna speed things up with a classic that I personally think everyone should know. It's an anthem we have all followed at some point. This is 'Born To Be Wild'!" At that the crowd started up again and my smile widened, looking to the guys as the beat ran through once more.

"A-AH!" He cried out, arching forward and shuddering on top of me, my eyes clenched shut as I released, gripping tight to his hips.

Coming down from my high he collapsed on top of me, face tucked into my neck and I turned my head, kissing into his shoulder. "Holy shit..." He breathed, pulling away to kiss me once more.

When he pulled away I flipped us over and kissed him again, taking his moment of distraction to pull out, gaining a faint hiss from the blonde before he relaxed into the sheets, slowly starting to catch his breath.

"I wasn't too rough on you, was I?" I asked, removing the condom and tying it shut, tossing it to the wastebasket.

"Trust me, I can handle it." He panted, turning onto his stomach and crossing his arms over the pillow, resting his head so he was looking at me. "I'll give you one thing, though. You definitely got some anger. I know that anger more than anyone." I huffed at that, eyes fallen shut. "So who's the guy?"

"Excuse me?" I huffed.

"You know what I mean. The guy who broke your heart. The one you never got over." He replied, moving closer. "I've been there. I know. It's all right."

"I doubt you have."

"Oh, yeah? I was out long before high school and I fell for this guy in a few of my classes. Eventually I made my move and it turned out he actually felt the same. We stayed together for a few years, then after graduation he tells me he was only looking for a playmate." After a moment a huff left his lips and he turned away, probably trying to hide his despair.

"He was your first, wasn't he?" I whispered.

"No." He replied, "Just the first one that meant something." My eyes softened, reaching for his jaw and turning his head to look at me once more, pulling him close to kiss him again. A moan left his lips at my softness, leaning into the kiss, pulling away after a moment. "You don't need to pity me."

"I'm not." I assured, resting my head once more. "I was in love with this one guy who was engaged to some whiny asshole who couldn't keep it in his pants. After he found out he came to me for comfort. At least that's what I thought." His brows furrowed, climbing over me some. "There was a bunch of fighting. We ended up together and a couple years later he told me he needed some space. Turns out he left me so he could marry the asshole he was once engaged to."

"I guess I can't top that." He whispered. "He sounds like a real piece of work."

"Yeah..." I huffed, "The worst part is I can't even stay mad at him. Not after the last time I saw him."

"Then don't." He whispered, my eyes drifting to meet his. After a while he leaned closer, ghosting a kiss to my lips. Soon my eyes fell shut and he leaned further, kissing me soft, slowly, my hand drifting to touch his cheek. It had been so long since I kissed like this. Just kissed. So tender. Comforting, even.

I had almost forgot how it felt to just kiss with nothing for it to eventually lead to. I mean sure, it was nothing like kissing Kurt. No fact of being in a relationship. Don't get me wrong. Spencer was really cool and I liked him. But this was just a kiss of comfort and need. Or, need of comfort. Something we both missed. Maybe Spence and I could be friends, but it would never be love.

Not that kind of love, anyway.

When he eventually pulled away my eyes slipped open once more, heavy, brushing my thumb along his cheek.

"That was a bad move, you know?" I asked, eyes drifting between his eyes and his lips. "Making me talk about my problems..."

"And why is that?" He whispered, leaning a little closer. Next thing he knew I had him pinned to the sheets and grabbed another condom, holding it in front of him.

"Because it riles me up and you have to deal with it." I hissed, eyes narrowed as his only widened slight. "Now are you going to lay still or help me get rid of this?" At that something sparked in his eyes and a smirk soon followed, snatching the package from me and tearing it open, then carefully but quickly putting it on me, a growl leaving my lips.

As soon as it was on I kissed him again, hard, blindly finding the bottle of lube and quickly lathering my member, positioning myself between his legs. Once I did I noticed how much he... Well... You know...

Gripping firm to his hips I kissed him once more, his hands snaking around to my back to prepare himself just before I pulled away, watching him as I pushed back in slow. But a lot faster than before. His nails dug into my skin and he threw his head back, eyes clenched shut as a loud hiss passed his bared teeth. Taking only a moment of pause I pulled out then thrust back in hard, his body tensing beneath me.

"Relax yourself." I breathed, leaning for his neck, "I won't stop either way." After I spoke I thrust again, another hiss mixed with a moan leaving his lips. I pulled from his neck to kiss him again, thrusting again, harder.


End file.
